


That Couple With The Red and Blue Hair

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Roxas, M/M, MUNDANE LIFE STUFF, baby Xion, domestic AU, listen shopping adventures are the whole au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: What if Lea and Isa were the talk of their local store?A result of my daydreaming at work.





	That Couple With The Red and Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Babies are 18 weeks old.
> 
> This is what started this whole au okay leave me alone.

“So how are we going to do this?” Isa asked, looking over his shoulder into the backseat.

“What do you mean?”

“Well both the kids are asleep. I don’t think they would particularly be happy about being woken up when we get out.” When they got into the car, the twins were very talkative. Not that they understood what they were saying through the babbles and gurgles, though. Clearly it was a conversation just for the two of them.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. One can sleep in the trolley and one of us carries the other.” They’d been shopping with the babies once. It was only very brief, and they were awake. Lea and Isa had found it was easier to go without carriers or prams while shopping for groceries, having the two kids just sitting in the trolley together worked out fine. And it was easy enough to pick them up when they made their little ‘grabby hands’ gesture. “I’ll sling my jacket over the seat for one of them to lie in.”

Their first time taking Roxas and Xion to the store was quite funny, their eyes darting everywhere and looking at anything that made a noise. Lea couldn’t stop smiling, taking photos of them and their awestruck faces. They’d been going to this store since they moved in together and started college, but what they hadn’t realised was that they were the talk of the staff. At first it was their bright hair that caught people’s attention, then their fun banter with each other at the registers made the cashiers laugh. Soon they were the favourite shopping couple. ‘You know, that red-haired guy and his blue-haired boyfriend? The ones that constantly pick on each other yet are super head-over-heels in love?’ So naturally, noticing the wedding bands got them excited. But now the babies? Oh they were overjoyed!

“Alright, let’s set this up.” Lea draped his jacket over the kid-seat in the trolley. “Who’s going for a snooze in the wheels?”

“Xion. I’ll carry Roxas. He’s been a bit clingy lately, so if he wakes up he can just hold my hair,” Isa replied. They’d learned that Roxas liked to hold their hair. He didn’t pull at it or put it in his mouth like most babies his age would, rather he would just hold it and maybe play with it a little. They were a little glad the babies were asleep: less distractions. Maybe this time they’ll get everything on their list. He doesn’t really know why, but shopping with Isa had become something Lea looked forward to after the first few times. And now that they had Xion and Roxas with them, it was even better.

It wasn’t anything exciting, going up and down the aisles and putting things in the trolley. Isa dreaded the day the twins were old enough to really start demanding items that caught their eyes though. It was one thing when Lea would do it jokingly, but once Xion and Roxas learned how to do it? He could feel the impending headache begin just thinking about it. Walking past the clothing however, something caught his eye.

“Hey Lea, I’m just going to look at something,” he said, Lea nodding and continuing on with their list. “What is this?” Isa asked, looking at the items he’d seen. Even though the baby in his grip was fast asleep, he enjoyed making small talk to him. “I think I just found you and your sister some very cute baby clothes.”

Lea, on the other hand, was sticking to their shopping list for once. He didn’t realise how traumatic running out of instant noodles and peas could be until recently. Turns out those two things combined made a great makeshift snack for the whole family.

“The day you two graduate to normal food, shopping is going to be entertaining,” Lea muttered. To his delight, Xion mumbled back. It was ridiculous the sheer excitement he felt whenever they woke from a nap. “Hello princess,” he smiled, picking her up out of the trolley. “My best girl is awake! Now you get to spend time with your favourite dad.” She giggled as he pressed kisses on her soft cheeks.

“What lies has he been telling you, my little Starshine?” Ruffling Xion’s delicate hair, Isa showed Lea what had caught his eye earlier. “Look at these,” he held up two sets of baby outfits; one with a dalmatian puppy and one with Simba. “I know they’ll grow out of them before we know it but they’re just…”

“Isa, those are adorable. How big do they go?” Isa couldn’t help but smile back. Xion babbled, reaching out to a still sleeping Roxas. “He’s still asleep, Starshine.” Isa turned to show her. “You hold her for a bit, my arm is starting to get sore.”

“I think I can manage that, right Xion?”

By the time they got to the check-out, half their trolley was filled with things they didn’t need (including the same pair of baby clothes in larger sizes for when they’ve grown). The lady at the checkout was short, probably in her mid-thirties, and had the biggest smile when she saw them approach.

“You brought the babies!” she exclaimed, bringing her hands up in excitement. “I saw you briefly last time you came by, but I was too busy to say hi.” Roxas was awake by the time they finished shopping, he and Xion sitting together in the trolley and continuing their earlier ‘conversation’ from the car. “They are so cute! How old are they?”

“About 4 and a half months?” Lea replied, looking to Isa. “We’ve only had them for about 14 weeks though.”

“You’ve had them since they were only 4 weeks?” She questioned, rubbing a finger softly on their cheeks.

“When we adopted them, the agency said we were their first candidates. Apparently others on the waiting list wanted to adopt older kids.” Isa shook his head. “We couldn’t leave them. Not when they’re so young.”

“That’s terrible. Are they twins?”

“Yes. This is Roxas and his sister Xion.” One of the other ladies working there walked over to help, also wearing a big smile.

“I told you they were twins!” she said to the lady at the checkout. “They look so alike! Look at their eyes!” Lea and Isa looked at each other in question. ‘Told you so?’ Lea mouthed to him, Isa shrugging back just as confused. “Oh they are adorable. Is this for them?” She held up a small funny looking stuffed cat thing. As she did, Xion reached out for it with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, Xion saw it and got excited.” Lea watched as she held the toy in her hands. It was almost twice her size. “I have a feeling she’s going to be a plushie kind of kid.”

Once they were done and headed out, the staff at the counter waving goodbye, Lea couldn’t help but voice what was on their minds.

"Isa, are we a topic of discussion for the staff here?” Isa paused putting the bags in the car, thinking about that question. “I don’t know about you, but I have this very distinct feeling that our shopping routine here brings them some form of entertainment.”

“... I think you might be right, Lea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I work at costco okay i see shit like this every day and bored daydreaming at work is responsible for this au leave me alone
> 
> Thanks again to Kat for sending me fuel 💖


End file.
